


Meet the Parents

by RobberBaroness



Category: Horror Movie Daycare (CollegeHumor)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, some good families and some bad families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: It's not the kids who drive you nuts, it's their parents.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HerbertBest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/gifts).



No child was beyond help, Katherine Daisy thought, but some parents were beyond saving. She was still waiting anxiously to hear the results of her call to Child Protective Services about little Carrie, and neither Damien’s foster family nor his biological family would personally pick him up from daycare. This didn’t have to be the case. Wednesday and Pugsley had a large and loving family, whom she was always happy to see when she was losing hope about the others. But if children didn’t have supportive families, that made it her job to be one for them all by herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Assimbya!


End file.
